


Super Teacher

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Teacher Kara, has Powers, highschool au kinda, still cute kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Kara spends her short Earth life wishing she could find a way to help people, not wanting to use her powers. The earth doesn't need another hero, it needs a future and Kara plans on ensuring that through the act of being a highschool teacher.





	Super Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got a big response, so I started a second chapter. Now some people may not like what I'm doing with James for this but this story is mine. Go write one if you don't like mine.

Kara Danvers stands behind her desk wearing her favourite black pencil skirt and blue blouse. She can't help but smile at all of the students entering her class on the first day of school. Watching the principal walk by the door ushering people to their classes she can't help but beam at her new boss. Supposedly the best principal in the city, Kara can't help but admire the Cat Grant. As the final bell went she let the few stragglers into the class and shut the door, turning back towards her class she found they had organized themselves into groups. The more athletic boys were in the back left corner, while the clearly popular girls sat beside them. The “bad kids” sat near the windows on the left side and the “smart” kids sat in the front looking nervous. A large portion of the class had their phones out and were talking with their neighbours. 

"Hello!" Kara says cheerfully and loudly getting the attention of most of the class. "I have an activity that you all will love! Since you all love talking we are going to take turns introducing ourselves!" Kara smiles happily even though half the class groaned. 

"Miss, we're all juniors. We all know each other. We don't need to do introductions." Kara's smile widens. 

"Okay so what's your name?" 

"Mark." The kid shrugs nervously. 

"Tell me Mark. If I asked you to tell me everyone's name a bit about each of them would you be able to do that?" Mark shrugs slow. "There we go. Now Mark tell us something about you." Kara sits on her desk as everyone goes around tells them something about themselves and goes onto the next person. Eventually everyone goes and Kara stands up again. "Okay! So I'm Kara Danvers, and I like food and I absolutely will not tolerate bullying." After getting a few mumble agreements she then continues. "Okay there I'll be a test on this Friday." Looking at the time she realizes that it took the whole class. "Well that will be it for today. Tomorrow we will begin." Filing everyone out she quickly prepares for the next class. The day goes along mostly the same until lunch. Kara unsure of what to do over the lunch period decided to sit in her room at her desk. 

"Hey, I was sent here to fix the computer problem." Kara panics and looks at the door with her sandwich still in her mouth. Taking a bite and chewing quickly she stands. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Kara looks at the man who is taller than her but clearly not a tall person. "Well. To be entirely honest, I don't know if it's broken. I just don't know how to work it." Kara holds her hands together and blushes slightly. 

"Well, I'm Winn, but I can help you." Kara nods and blushes again, grateful of the man. 

"I'm Kara." She stands and sticks her hand out and shakes the man's hand. "I have a prep for next period. So, if you want to come in then it would be fine. Or now if it works. I wouldn't mind, do you want me to go and get out of your way? Or am I in your way?" Starts slows to a stop when Winn starts laughing. 

"I just need in your desk." Winn waits as Kara jumps up and grabs her food pulling to the first desk where she sits easily. Winn quickly slides into her chair, pulls out her sticky notes and one of her blue pens. After a few minutes of mouse clicking and typing he turns to Kara again. "Okay, so I have your password and username on sticky note one. The attendance and school email is on sticky note two. Sticky note three is for the smart board projector." Kara nods and Winn get up and waves her off. 

"Thank you! Winn." Kara beams at him as he exits the room. He turns around and smiles back. 

"You have sauce on your cheek." Kara quickly rubs her burning cheeks and looks up again to find him gone. After eating and preparing for her next class she decides to take a walk around the school to make sure she new her way around. As she walked around she her someone running down the hall, she turned around to tell him no running in the hall, but just felt someone run into her. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kara looks up towards the man and stumbles for her words. "I'm James. The photography teacher. Graphic design and such as well." Kara blushes at grips her hands together. 

"Kara Danvers. I've got most of the advanced sciences. I wanted english and art stuff, but well since it's my first job I can't really complain, right?" The man, James, stops her by laughing.

"Winn did say you ramble on." James smiles down at the shorter woman, then jumps and remembers why he was running. "Oh! I've got to go. See you later." Kara just stands and nods while she watches the man run down he hall. Smiling she returns to her classroom and prepares for her science classes. She pushes her glasses up as she sits down and follows the sticky notes to working to computer. By the time her class is entering her room she feels that she had learnt enough of the basics to work it. 

"Miss Danvers?" A girl speaks up in front of her desk. Kara looks up to find and tall confident looking girl, who clearly doesn't know what to say. Kara being flustered is unsure how to respond. 

"Yeah, yes?" Kara perks up trying to be helpful. 

The student blushes and stands taller. "Mr Olsen asked me to see if you could come by his room after class." The student blushes more. Kara pauses confused, then remembers. 

"Oh yes. Okay thank you." The student returns to her seat blushing and avoiding her classmates eyes. Kara starts her lesson shortly after making herself a note. The class seem to fly by and soon she is at the end of the day. She packs up her stuff and walks out of her classroom locking it up behind her. She first makes her way to James's classroom and looks in at the door. There she finds two students and James talking together, so she quietly leans against the door frame and waits the five minutes for the three to finish up. As the students pass her she wishes them a good day and turns to James. Kara blushes to find James about a foot away from her reaching by her to turn the lights off. 

"Walk with me?" James gestures to the door, and Kara nods quietly before leading him out. Kara pauses to breath and tries to regain her composure. 

"So? I was told you wanted to talk?" Kara looks up at James while she brushes her hair behind her ear. 

"Well just to be quick, cause I'm sure you're busy." James shrugs calmly smiling down at the golden blonde. "I was approached to start a student help program, and from what I've heard of you. You would be amazing to help me," Kara nods thoughtfully. 

"So like anti bullying, homework help and just help in general?" Kara looks up trying not to look at James' large muscles. 

James beams down at her. "Exactly, would you be willing?" Kara can't help but return his smile, as her mind goes blank knowing it's directed at her. 

"Uh-huh... I mean, yes! I would love too." Kara shakes her head lightly to break her absent minded thoughts. 

"Good! Thank you!" James pays her shoulder, before jogging ahead and talking to a dark haired woman. Kara can't help but blush as she recalled the conversation, and mentally scolds herself for her behaviour. Kara goes to her phone and texts Alex to prepare for sisters night, because she has a lot to talk about. Kara rushes to her car and drives home slowly and carefully.


End file.
